Big Time Dancer
by LoveHarryPotter27
Summary: Logan/OC story Takes place during Big Time Jobs and continues on with the episodes after. Contains some Logan/Camielle and Kendall/Jo
1. Chapter 1

"HELP!" Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight had somehow ended up tied up... again. The door to their apartment 2J opened up. There stood a teenage girl with dark black hair and dark brown eyes (She looks like Lea Michele).

"I'm sorry I was looking for Big Time Rush. The manager said I could find them up here." She said ready to walk out. She then turned back and looked down at a picture in her hand. "Wait your Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight?" They nodded frantically. She walked intot he kitchen then 10 minutes later came out with 5 bowls of different types of snacks. "SNACK TIME!" She called out to the little kids. They all ran over to the bowls as she walked over to the boys.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked as she untied them. The kids were quickly finishing with snack time. "And how did you get in here?"

"Well 1. I'm Leah your new lead dancer. and 2 your guys manager Gustavo gave me a key." Leah said holding up her now pass key. She turned back to the little kids. "Ok guys to you wanna watch a movie?" She asked they all cheered. She picked out 4 movies and let them choose. They settled on the movie Tarzan. She put the DVD into the DVD player andf sat on the couch with Logan and Kendall. "Gustavo and Kelly did tell you guys I was coming right?" Logan nodded.

"THey mentioned something about a dancer coming in they never said when." Logan said moving over so Leah could sit in between him and Kendall.

"Well suprise." She said standing up and grabbing her suitcases. "They said their was a guest room I could stay in." Leah said standing again next to the couch.

"Yeah right down the hall 3rd door to your right." She nodded thanking them. Kendall turned back to Logan. "Dude did I just see little hearts in your eyes? Do you like Leah?" Kendall asked and burst out laughing at Logan's red face. Logan shoved Kendall off the couch. There were knocks on the door. Kendall clambered from the floor. "Hey guys your parents are here." Kendall said and ran to the door to open it. "Hello all your kids were angels." He said cpllecting the $1,000 from the parents.

"Do we finally have enough to pay Bitters back?" Logan asked as all of the children disappered. "Wait how are we going to get $0.30?"

"Here." Leah said coming out of her room. She handed Logan the 30 cents and sat down on the couch. "I dont know what you guys did and I dont want to know." She said kicking up her feet. "I just wanna swim." She smiled. Kendall's phone rang.

"Gustavo hey... Yeah she's here... Ok we'll be down to the studio in a minute... wear something nice... ok see you then bye." Kendall hung up the phone. "That was Gustavo."

"And let me guess he wants us down to the studio and to wear something nice." Leah said leaning on the couch. Kendall raised his eyebrows and Logan tried to stiffle a laugh. "I have to change." She said. She walked into her room and fell onto the bed. She grabbed a picture off her ngiht stand. It was her mom. Leah was a spittin image of her mom. Her mom had been so caring and completely loving to everyone she met. Leah remembered the day like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

Leah had just gotten back from a fueral for her best friend's aunt. Her best friend, Chloe, really needed her friend. Chloe really needed someone to help her through this. Her aunt was murdered by Chloe's uncle and Chloe and her aunt were really close. So Leah had came. Chloe's parents had just dropped her off. She climbed up the stairs exhausted. It was about 8 o'clock at night but she had woken up had 5 in the morning so she could get ready. She knocked on her parents door. No response figuring they must be sleeping she went into her room and changed into her PJ's. She looked all around her room. Her flyer for dancing auditions was hanging above her bed side table. In one week eaxctly she would be going into the city to audition to be the lead dancer of her favorite band Big Time Rush. Her favorite was Logan he was everything she liked. He was smart, kind and he could sing. Her walls were covered with posters of them. She started flipping her new magazine of Pop Tiger. She had been checking for full posters of Big Time Rush. All she ever found was Dak Zevon. She opened a picture of Dak Zevon and screamed out. "Sorry mom Sorry dad." She called out in a regular voice. Again no reponse. "Wow they must be really out." She said to herself. She went out to the kitchen and slipped outside her parents door. "Ow." She whispered. She walked into her parents bedroom. Her feet hitting liquid again. She walked over to her parents bed which had became a sanctuary over her 16 years. She pulled over the covors and screamed.

**PRESENT TIME**

Leah remembered the day she left to leave to L.A she had stood outside of the house and thought about all of her time has kids. She wiped her eyes aimlessly. Her parents were kiled, murdered. She had to get out of there. Her whole life had been destroyed. Her softball career in ruins. All she had was dancing. She tried harder than anyone in the auditions and without knowing it won the chance to go and dance with Big Time Rush. It was amzaing all of Big Time Rush and her all had something in common they were all sport players from a small town. Leah swore once she was done with being a dancer she was going to become a police officer and find who killed her parents. It had been a lot on her to much to soon. To gone to early. She sat the picture of her mom down next to the picture of her dad. Leah's life had changed. She was sure of it. She wasnt the girl who jumped at the chance to pitch. She was the girl who never learned to live until others had to die. Why had this happened to her? She had asked the same question to herself as she held a crying Chloe during the funeral. Why does everyone die so early? Why does anyone die at all? Leah went over to her iPod dock and turned her iPod on. It was playing her favorite song. Something she would always sing to her cousin who got her into dancing when she was 6. Her parents respected her desicion. She flipped through some more songs until she found her favorite song 'Big Time Rush'. Leah changed into black jeggings and a floral shirt that tightened around her waist. She put on some mascara, tied her hair up in a high ponytail and slipped her feet into her black ballet flats. She put on her locket that help apicture of her mom and dad on each side. She needed them if she was going to make it into this business. She walked out into the living room to see everyone was dressed up. 4 more people had joined Logan and Kendall. Logan was wearing a navy blue shirt with a white tie. He had black pants on and his shoes matched his pants. Kendall was wearing the same thing as Logan except his shirt was red. James had the same thing his shirt was white with light blue stripes. Carlos, again same thing except with a green shirt. The little girl, Katie, was wearing a white and black polka dress with a pink sash. The older woman, Mrs. Knight, was wearing a gray floral pattern dress. "Come on we have to get to the limo. Kelly and Gustavo are coming." Katie said running out of the apartment. Leah laughed at her. She cleary was one of those little sisters who was always doing something.

"Katie wait!" Mrs. Knight called out running after Katie with small black high heels in her hand. All 5 of them laughed. Mrs. Knight stuck her head back into the room. "Well are you 5 coming?" She asked. They all followed her.

"You look nice, Leah." Logan said coming up to walk besides her. She blushed a light shade of red. She tried to cover her blush with a laugh.

"Thanks, Logan you dont look to bad yourself." " she said looking at his outfit as all 5 members of BTR climbed into the elavator. "So you guys are all from Minnesota." She asked when the reached the lobby.

"Ah baba there will be time for introductions and questions at dinner now come on were late." James said running out to the limo. Once inside Leah's jaw dropped. The limo was huge. On one side Katie, , Kelly and Gustavo were sitting. Leaving only a small amout of space for all 5 members of BTR. Leah got a window seat thank god but she was squished against Logan which she wasnt complaining about. Kelly was wearing a dress with a simple black top and a checkered skirt. Gustavo was wearing a normal suit with a black and red tie.

"So your Leah?" Gustavo asked her as he looked her over in the limo ride. She nodded. This wasnt like her normally she was so outgoing not shy. But she closed herself up when her mom and dad died. "So," Gustavo said as they made their way into the resteraunt. "Tell us about your family, Leah." Leah's breath hitched in the back of her throat. Lie a little voice said in the back of her mind. Tell them another little voice.

"Um." Leah was torn did she want all of these people to feel bad for her?No. Did she want to lie? No. "Live with my aunt and uncle." ok no lie so as long as they dot ask...

"Why?" Carlos asked taking a long drink of his water. Leah felttears welling up in her eyes. She didnt want to show weakness around Big Time Rush. She was already the newbe. Logan, who was sitting next to her, noticed her tears. He looked away from her quickly. Dont do anything Logan, Logan thought to himself as Leah struggled to find the right words to say. She wiped the now falling tears from her face.

"My parents were murdered.' She cried out before standing up and running out of the restertaunt. Everyone looked at each other. Logan pushed his chair away to follow her. No one stopped him. When he got outside no one was there. He went around to the back and saw Leah dancing. And may he say she was amazing. **(Dance is in profile)**. She stopped and sat on the steps. She burried her face into her hands and started sobbing.

"Hey." Logan said joining her on the steps. She gasped slightly as he wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close. She cried into his shirt. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Wow i am such a cry- baby." She whispered as she tried to fix her mascara with no mirror which was proving to be extra diffucult. Logan shrugged.

"Its a natural reaction to something thats so upsetting. But I think the others may be just a tad bit freaked out." She nodded and stood up. "And by the way your really good at dancing." He said she laughed. "What?" He asked following her into the resteraunt.

"Oh nothing." She said as they went back to the table. Leah enjoyed the dinner and Logan was holding her hand as she explained her story to the others. This was going to be a good time.

**All rights go to Nick. I own nothing but Leah and Disney owns the dance. Sorry Leah was alittle Angst in this chapter it wont last though. Enjoy the story!  
>-Jess<strong>


	2. AN

Ok so this is how the story will work so it wont be confusing for you guys.

I will have a 2 part story about the show only the 1st chapter started off in the middle thats why their is only one.

A little extra scene at the end will be thrown in after the last scene.

Then the chapter after that will be a preview about the next episode.

It will go.

2 chapters- story

1 chapter- preview.

So on so forth


	3. Preview

**PREVIEW FOR BIT TIME RUSH:BIG TIME BLOGGERS**

Big Time Rush has a problem. They need to find a way to sell their new album. So Gustavo arranges for them to have a date with Deke. A very well known blogger

During the date things turn upside down for Big Time Rush when the scandal of new dancer, Leah, is brought out. Will BTR be able to clean this up before the rumor hits the web?

Meanwhile, Gustavo is updating the boys scuttlebug accounts when he sends out a scuttle about hating Brustles (Meaning Brussel Sprouts) Will things ever be normal for BTR?

**FIND OUT IN BIG TIME BLOGGERS! HOPEFULLY COMING SOON!**


	4. Big Time Bloggers Part 1

"Morning boys." Leah said as she was sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She was still wearing her PJs. It had three ice creams on it that were melting that said hot mess above it. Her pants were the same thing. Logan sat on the next side of her trying to ignore the feeling of their legs brushing togethor. "Gustavo wants us down at the studio in 20 minutes." She said going over to the sink and putting her bowl in the sink. She walked into her room. Logan's eyes watched her leave the room. Katie noticed this.

"Logan and Leah sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She started. Everyone but Logan started laughing. Logan glared at Katie. "Its obvious you like her." She said as she poured her cereal."I mean its been 2 weeks. It takes James 3 minutes to finally ask a girl out."

"Katie, Logan will ask Leah out when hes ready." Kendall said as he grabbed the cereal from his little sister's hand. Katie went to grab it from his hands. "Nope." He said pulling it away from her.

"I am NOT going to ask Leah out." Logan said trying to get out of this awkward conversation. He got up and walked away not realizing that he was outside Leah's door until he knocked on it.

"O hi Logan." Leah said opening the door wider so he could come in. She was dressed in black caprees and an angry birds shirt that said stop the madness with a peace sign and all of the angry birds. He had inturupetted her while she was finding something to do with her hair. She was now messing around with her hair.

"Pull it up you look cute with it pulled up." My god talk about word vomit. She looked back at him startled but shrugged and pulled it up. Logan realized she was now trying to put on her locket. He stood up from her bed and walked over to her. He latched her locket, Leah turned toward Logan. They both seemed to realize that their faces were close. **Very** close. "Um I like your room." Logan said looking around her room. It was Dark pink and black. Her bed had a zebra comforter and her pillows were pink and black just like her walls. Above her bed was a black head board and written in pink was her name in cursive: L E A H. On the one side of her bed was a pictue of 3 girls Leah was obviously in the middle. On the other side was another picture Leah was on the right. Underneath were 5 pictures. 1 was of her mom, 1 of her dad, 1 of her and all 4 of the other girls in both pictures, 1 of her and her aunt and uncle, and the other was her with 4 boys. Logan picked up the picture to get a closer look at the boys. Wait that was them! Must be Leah had gone to one of their concerts. He sat the photo down and continued to look around her room. He looked up at the book shelf above her bed and scanned the titles. Harry Potter books 1-7. Twilight books 1-4. Dark Guardians books 1-4. Lemonade Mouth. Hush Hush 1-2. Secret circle books 1-4. The usual for teenage girls. Another picture caught his eye. it was in a forest and it was misty you could just see the figure of a little girl. Her mom/dad must have been a photographer. He continued to look at her books. This was all about about history and biogaphrys. At the end was a picture of Leah with her hair down and a red barret wearing a plaid skirt and a red shirt with a black dog on it. She had a huge smile on her face she could have been 7-8.

"My dad was a photographer he took all of these pictures. I think the forest was my favorite." Leah said said from behind him. She looked up at Logan and blsuhed as he picked up the picture of her at the concert. "What?" She asked. Logan sat the picture and brushed stray hair away from her face. "And this." Leah said pulling away. She pointed to the picture on the left side of the bed. "This was the day of my junior high picnic for honor society. This is Chloe, me and Marissa." Chloe was on the left. Leah in the middle. Marissa on the right.

"LOGAN, LEAH! THE LIMO WILL BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES." Logan looked down and realized he was still in his flannel pants. and wife beater. He looked down and walked out of her room. Leah flung herself onto her bed. She groaned and went to go put on some make up.

They arrived at the studio with a minute to spare. Gustavo greeted them. "Dogs and what should I call you Leah?" Gustavo asked her. Leah sat down in one of the chairs. Logan sat in the other one.

"Um?" She looked confused.

"How about Puppy until you get your dog name?" Leah turned to look at James who was snickering with Carlos. Kendall tapped the back of her chair and she turned to look at him.

"Dont worry Gustavo ever uses James's' idea.." She sighed with relief unti, Gustavo said.

"Thats a great idea James." Leah looked up at Kendall who shrugged. "So anyway. were giving you 5 cameras to record your life for your new blog. So people can see the real Big Time Rush and get excited for your album. I've also arranged a Date with Deke."

"What?" All 5 of them assked togethor.

"Deke is a well known blogger who, if you impress him, will get millions of people to buy your album and if you dont well lets just say you wont. But 1st lets focus on the cameras." All of them grabbed a camera. and left the studio. Carlos was talking about how he was going to do a stunt, Kendall said something a puck cam, James was obbessing over his looks as usal while Logan and Leah were keeping to themselves.

"So about this morning." Logan said breaking the silence.

"It was nothing." Leah said finsihing his sentenance.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner and talk about it." She looked up at him, bit her lip and Leah was pretty sure she was blushing.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah." Leah smiled wide.

"Sure. Tonight a7 after our date with Deke?" She asked. By now they were at the palm woods. "NOw I have to go work on my video. See you at the Date with Deke." He nodded as she raced up stairs.

"Dude you look like your walking on sunshine." Carlos said as he walked past Logan on his way to the pool.

"Did you ask Leah out?" James asked as he made his way upstairs.

"He obviously did." Kendall said going behind the palm woods.

Leah was lounging on her bed trying to think of something to say to the fans of BTR. What would she have wanted a lucky girl to say to her? Then it clicked. She turned on her turned it to face her. "Hey fans of BTR I'm LEah the new lead dancer. I've been here about 2 weeks. And the guys have really opened up to me..." She droned off when she heard a crash from the hallway followed by lots of yelling. "And would you look at that? The boys are home already. You may know who BTR is but I thought I did to. James is obbessed with his hair and his apperance and when I say obbsessed I mean **OBBESSED.** Logan is actually really smart and funny. Kendall deffinatly takes over the leader role in the band which I think is a good thing cause I think he's the only level headed one. And carlos well Carlos is really fun and entergetic. He always ensues a good time. This life is crazy but what caqn you expect from a band full of teenage boys. Its crazy but it wouldnt be BTR if it wasnt crazy." Leah finsihed her video and hid her caamera under her pillow. She knew for a fact that the boys had already destroyed their cameras and she was NOT going to let them destroy her's to. She walked over to her closet which held all of her summer picked up a red and white striped dress. She laid it out on her bed and her eyes fell on a blue ribbon and a tan fedpra with she paired with 2 thick bracelets and ofcourse her walked out and saw the guys were all in their outfits. (**Their in their outfits form the show). ** She quickly ran into her room to change and before she put her hat on she used some of the gel Chloe gave her to make it look wavy. She walked out into the kitchen. Logan who was talking stopped all of a sudden when he saw her.

"Wow you look great Leah." He said walking over to her. She blushed a light shade of pink.

"Thanks Logan." She said and walked over to get a drink of water.

"Guys Deke is by the pool we gotta get down there." Kendall said and they all left to the pool where a small boy with a laptop was standiing by a firepit. Leah and BTR sat down in front of them.

"So you guys are Big Time Rush and you are?"Deke asked looking at Leah.

"I'm Leah the new dancer." He nodded and started typing something. He asked a few more questions which they answered with what Gustavo told them to answer with until he asked a question that everyone was not expecting. "So the scandal with new dancer Leah here?" Everyone looked at eachother with wide eyes.

** OMG WHAT SCANDAL? YAY Logan/Leah but you know with seeing the next eppys Camielle will not make this easy. virtual cookie to anyone who can guess what the extended scene will be. **

**P.S- Its not that hard when you really read this chapter :)**

**And dont forget that 'Nothing Even Matters' **

**- Jess**


	5. Big Time Bloggers Part 2

**This skips to after the Date With Deke when they go to Roque Records then go home then... LOGAN AND LEAH GO ON THEIR DATE! I'm suprised no one got that... o well. Anyways Nick owns BTR. I only own Leah. I found someone who looks like her more her pic is in my profile. Fox owns Glee. **

After a long day of chasing Deke down and locking him in a closet, chasing him through vents and finally trapping him in a garbage can Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos and Leah all made their way down to Roque records. Leah held her camera in her lap while Kendall held a paper bag filled with the remements of their cameras. Leah's mid was spining. They hadnt gotten a straight answer from Deke about the scandal of her. Was there? "Gustavo probablly had a relaxing day with out us." James said trying to break the awkward silence. Leah felt someone grab her hand. She looked down and saw Logan had grabbed her hand. He whispered into her ear.

"Dont worry there has to be a reasonable explation." She nodded and continued to stare out the window listenig to the nonsense of Big Time Rush. Was their a reason she was chosen? Did anyone else know she was an orphan? Kendall was elbowed in the ribs by Logan. Soon all 4 members of BTR were looking at her. Thet rest of the ride was quiet. When they got to Roque Records Leah was the 1st one out. When the guys got out they walked toward Gustavo's office.

"well looks like Gustavo's day was just as interesting as ours." Leah said picking up a sign that said :WE 3 BRUSTLES!. Logan and Leah looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. Carlos knocked on Gustavo's door and all 5 of them hesitantly walked in.

"Gustavo?" Carlos asked as they walked in to his office.

"Dogs?" Came a whisper from behind the desk. "O hello boys, Leah." Gustavo said standing up. Kelly followed. "O god your date with Deke." The boys and Leah started to wave their hands back and forth as to say no dont. "My day with BigTime Rush led me to believe they are fakes with lies such as snowboarding and what kind of music big time rush is." Gustavo ajd Kelly looked up at tyhem. "But after supply closet lock ins. Flavored water delivered by request and vent chases...YOU LOCKED HIM IN A SUPPLY CLOSET?"

"Wait wait read this." Kelly said. "After all the lies the rest of my day was deffinatly a big time rush and I learned that BTR along with dancer, Leah, are just 5 kids who love musci and they were chosen to make their dreams come true. Although they would not answer their question about their dancer, Leah's scandal." Kelly and Gustavo looked at Leah. "Other than that I cant wait for their new album to come out." While the boys cheered Leah snuck out.

"Kay guys there's omsething you should know. Sit." Gustavo demanded the 4 boys.

"But what about Leah?" Logan asked.

"She'll be fine I have to talk to her after. There's something you guys should know. You all know Leah is a technical orphan." They nodded "Well what happen was..."

************************************************************************************&**FLASHBACK**&******************************************************************************************

"God how many more dancers is there left?" Gustavo said leaning back against his chair.

"Last time you saaid that we found the dogs." Gustavo grumbled as a teenage girl with black hair walked in. She was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt, ripped jeans and harry potter converse.

"Hi. My name's Leah and i'll be dancing to the song our generation." She handed the CD to the guy next to the radio. As she danced Gustavo watched with wide eyes. The way this small girl moved proove how loose her limbs were. She could move in ways he never understood. When she ended she looked at Gustavo.

"We'll think about it." Gustavo said. Kelly looked at him with wide eyes. "We'll contact your family with some information."

"Gustavo you should hear sopmething she wrote on her resume." Kelly said flipping through Leah's papers. "Leah doesnty have any parents but she still lives alone." Gustavo looked up at her. For the first time in a while Kelly saw something that she had never seen in Gustavo's eyes a hurt emotion.

"But she's only 15. That cant be right... I know how they say kids should bury ther parets but not when tyheir that young." Kelly nodded. "I want her as the dancer. She's a good dancer and she deserves it." Kelly smiled. This girl deserved it.

Gustavo and Kelly followed the gps to Leah's house and they heard Leah talking to someone. They knocked on the door and the girl who had looked so condifent on stage was standing right in front of them. She was now in a I brake for marching bands sweat shirt, gtrey sweat pants and purple slippers. Her dark brown hair was up in a towel. "O hello come in." She said and walked to the kitchen. "Would you like anything Tea? Coffee?"  
>"Coffee please." Gustavo said as she walked over to her cupboard. Kelly managed to geta good look at her cupboard. It was basically empty. "So Leah we've thought about it and we would like you to be our dancer for Big Time Rush." Leah turned around with her eyes wide open.<p>

"Really? Your serious I mean I have a bag poacked right now. Should I go get it?" Gustavo nodded as she ran up the stairs. Kelly looked at Gustavo. They had both seen the same thing. The poor girl was starving and you could see her ribs.

***********************************************************************************&**PRESENT TIME**&*******************************************************************************************

"What? Leah was staarving when you first met her?" Logan asked. James, Kendall and Carlos were all quiet. Thyey didnt think anyone could be that hungry. Her ribs were showing?

"I have to find her. Kelly explain to the dogs the rest." Kelly nodded as Gustavo left. Gustavo found Leah sitting on a bench near the limo. She wiped her eyes as she saw Gustavo.

"What is it? What's the scandal?" She whispered as Gustavo got closer. "Is it because I was an orphan?" She asked standing up. "DID I EVEN DESERVE IT?" She screamed. "WAS THE REASON BECAUSE I WAS STARVING?" Gustavo saw now that Kelly and the dogs were coming out. All of the dogs had tears in their eyes. "FORGET IT IF I DONT DESERVE THIS THEN I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT." She said finally breaking down.

"You do deserve it. I saw it while you were dancing how serious you were." Now all 5 of the others were there. Logan put his arm around Leah and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. "You need to say." Gustavo said as he walked into Roque records with Kelly.

"I'll stay but if anyone says anything about todau I will leave." She said to BTR as she climbed into the limo. They nodded. and followed her into the limo. Logan sat next to her. "Are we still on for tonight?" She asked. Logan smiled and nodded. When the made it back to the Palm Woods Logan stopped Leah.  
>"Wear a bathing suite but also wear something over it meet me in the lobby ok?" She nodded with a big smile on her face. She ran to the elevator and got to the 2nd floor in no time. She ran into her room when her cell went off. She picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"LEAH!" The voice on the other end was shrill. Chloe. Chloe seemed to be better. When Leah left for L.A she was still upset.<p>

"CHLOE!" She screamed out.

"Are they really as cute as they seem? And did you get my video?" Leah knew what video she was talking about. It was a Klaine skit from Washington. And she knew who she was asking if they were really that cute.

"Well Yes and Yes. But I have to go I have a date with Logan." She let her eep. "Bye chloe." She said hangihng up. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her black bikini with little decales on it. She changed into it. After she looked in the mirror in her bathroom. You could still barely see her ribs. She had tried to eat as much as she could but she copuld still see it and she hoped Logan didnt point it out on their date. She went into her closet and pulled out a white with pink flower shirt and put that on over her bikini. She now grabbed her white mini skirt and put it on. She walked over to her mirror and took off her locket. You can make it through a date without it, she thought to herself. She braided her hair and put on some simple white flip flops. "Is Logan down in the lobby?" She asked James and Carlos who were 'deep' in playiong with their dinosaur chicken nuggets.

"Yeah he said when you were ready to send you down." Kendall said. Leah was so excited she could barely stand it. She was gently hopping up and down in the elevator. When she exited the elevator it was pitch black in the lobby she could still see a guy standing in the doorway with a bouqet of lillies in his hands.

"You said no roses never said anything about lillies." Leah blushed as Logan took her hand and led her out to the pool area. Leah took in his outfit he had light brown shorts with a dark brown belt and a plain white shirt. Outside their was a little table set up with a candel in the middle.

"You reall went all out didnt you?" She asked turning to him. He was standing next to radio.

"You said this was your favorite song and even if it is from Glee i figured you would like it. And by the way I hope you dont mind I copied your Glee playlist." He said shly. Leah acted offended but she started to laugh. She took off her top and skirt.

"Come on lets go swimming." She said and Logan took off his shirt and his shorts to reveal black and green swim trunks. Leah tried not to stare. She dived into the water. She came out of the water just as Logan pressed a button and Light Up The World came on. He jumped in. After 3 songs and lots of joking around Leah dived under the water. Logan followed her. When under water they made eye contact Leah blushed slightly and just as they were about to go up they kissed. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

**YAY LOGAN AND LEAH But it wont last sorry :( it will happen for 2 chapters which is just one eppy :P they will last longer though. So see that little green button press it please. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. It takes a while cause of how long they are. What will happen to Logan and Leah? Will anyone mention that day? I have a poll for finding someone lfor Carlos and James later in the story message me with deets buyt 1st poll I dont need it right away but if you could please do it that would be awesome. I want to find a way to act Chloe into it and if no one gives me ideas. So please *puppy dog eyes***


	6. Preview 2

**NEXT ON BIG TIME RUSH**

**BIG TIME TERROR**

BTR is convinced there is a ghost in Palm Woods.

But right now they have bigger fish to fry.

Like the fact that Gustavo is staying.

So they divid them selves.

Kendall and James try to get rid of Gustavo

while Logan, Leah and Carls try to get rid of the ghost

Meanwhile Leah is forced to think something maybe wrong.

Is she really important to Big Time Rush

So now BTR has 3 problems.

Will They be able to get Leah to stay?

Will they get rid of the ghost?

Will Gustavo ever leave?

Also Logan and Leah must confront their relationship.

Are they?

Or Aren't they?


End file.
